


Create and Damnate

by ApostleOfMist



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostleOfMist/pseuds/ApostleOfMist





	Create and Damnate

It hungers. That is all of its being. To hunger, feed, and hunger yet more. Everything is but a morsel to piece into a meal. There is no factor of mortality than to feed. 

The mortal stars stand.

It finds the way to feed. Make a process. 'Let the food come to you' is the plan. It selects only the most delicious from the field. It gathers its farmers, all ready to harvest. 

The mortal stars have weakened.

Soon, it is all but a game. The Game. Its reach extends farther than the light could ever. Some things are kept as reusable treasures, while others are tossed to the damned void. It holds dominion. It covers the plane with a suffocating cloud. The cloud of doubt, guilt and terror.

The mortal stars are dead-

-and all is damned.


End file.
